Innocent and Sexy
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: *R&R!* Charity McMahon is Vince's younger, innocent daughter. Test wants her but, David is the one. Test becomes enraged! Rated R for sexual content ALL DONE!
1. Miss Innocent

Brian McKnight's "Back at one" was playing in Charity McMahon's Discman as she pranced around the arena, lip syncing and dancing to it. In her hand was a can of Coke and her Discman was attached to her belt. She wore a pair of dark blue denim overalls, along with a red sports bra. Her long, chestnut brown hair was in a high ponytail and her large headphones were on her ears. She had her eyes closed, in a large empty space where a few vending machines were. The section was empty and she was dancing, with her eyes clothed. Charity was mouthing the words. She set her can of Coke down on an empty table and put her hands to her headphones. She pretended she was in a studio, singing along.  
  
A few hallways over, David Flair was talking to his father Ric Flair, about his wrestling match tonight. Ric had left to his locker room for a moment, as David heard somebody singing. She seemed like an angel to him. He was curious so he walked a few hallways over, following the voice. There in the middle of the room, was Charity McMahon, with her eyes closed, singing along. He leaned against the wall and watched as she glided across the room. Ric went back to the hallway and found no sign of David. He followed the singing and found David watching Cassidy. Ric stood behind his son, seeing that David was interested in her.  
  
Vince McMahon was walking out of his office, just in time to see and hear his youngest daughter, hold a high note. He stopped and saw both Ric and David Flair watching her. He laughed to himself and also watched. After the song ended, Charity opened her eyes and saw David, Ric and Vince watching. All three men clapped as she blushed, furiously.  
  
"Great singing, honey!" exclaimed her father as she slipped the headphones onto her neck and turned off the music. She took her Coke can and took a sip.  
  
"Uh.thanks dad." She said shyly. "How long were you guys watching?" She asked David and Ric.  
  
"Well, I went to go get something from my locker room and I found David here, watching you." Explained Ric. David was a bit embarrassed and looked down at the ground. Charity giggled shyly.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well.I'm going to my locker room now. I have to get ready for my match." She explained and hurried off, still blushing. Vince, Ric and David laughed a bit and then went different ways.  
  
Later that night, RAW came on-air and Charity was sitting in her locker room, dressed for her match. She was wearing a light pink bikini top and a pair of white short shorts. Her hair was in the same high ponytail as earlier. She slipped on her white elbow and knee pads and looked into the mirror. She was disgusted with herself but, had to bear it because it wasn't her choice and ventured to find her tag team partner and sister, Stephanie McMahon. Charity searched the halls, as a few male wrestlers whistled at her. Out of nowhere, her older brother Shane jumped out. "Hey guys! That's my little sister!" He said, shooing the others away. "Hey, sis! What's up?"  
  
"Not much. Have you seen Stephanie?" asked Charity, fixing her ponytail.  
  
"Yeah. She's with Hunter right now." Answered Shane.  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you after the match!" said Charity, as she ran off, searching for her older sister. Sure thing, there she was snuggling with her boyfriend, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known as Triple H. Charity jogged up to them. "Stephanie! Our match is in three minutes!" exclaimed Charity, as Stephanie looked up from Hunter.  
  
"It is?!" She cried.  
  
"Yes! Let's go!" shrieked Charity, as she pulled her older sister up. The two ran off.  
  
"Good luck!" shouted Triple H.  
  
The two sisters ran up to the gorilla curtain, nervous and waiting for their cue. After a moment, Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" began to blast over the PA system and the crowd began to scream as Charity and Stephanie McMahon stepped out from behind the curtain. Stephanie was dressed in the same outfit as Charity, but her top was red and her shorts were black. The sisters performed a little dance routine and then headed down the ramp, pumped up. They slide into the ring and posed. Next, out came their opponents for the night.Nidia and Victoria. The two women stared down the sisters and set to make their way to the ring. They slide in and all four were glaring. The bell rung and Stephanie started out the match, against Nidia. The two locked up and Stephanie shoved Nidia down and began to stomp on her. Stephanie then mounted her and began to slap her. Nidia rolled her over and did the same. The ref pulled her off and Stephanie got up. She delivered a clothesline to Nidia and then tagged in her younger sister. Charity climbed to the top turnbuckle and executed a missile dropkick to Nidia.  
  
Backstage, a large crowd of guys were watching the match, cheering for the divas. Shane saw them all gawking at Charity. He ran up, in front of the TV. "Hey!" they all shouted, trying to shove him out of the way.  
  
"My little sister!" shouted Shane, as everybody groaned. Suddenly, Test spoke up.  
  
"Then Shane-O.get your sister to cover up. Nobody's going to look at Steph because she's taken but, Charity isn't!" The rest of the guys hooted and hollered as Shane looked up at Test.  
  
"Hey buddy! You aren't good enough for my sister!" Said Shane as the guys stared at him. David was also in the crowd, his eyes glued to the TV screen. Charity had just knocked Victoria down and executed a standing moonsault on her. David cheered silently as Test and Shane were now aside, arguing. Shane was giving a big brother lecture. "Listen, Test! I know a guy like you will hurt Charity and as her older brother, I don't want her to get hurt. That's why you can't have her." He explained.  
  
Test looked down at Shane. "So, you want her with a fag like David Flair?" He asked. That caught David's attention and he turned around.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked a peeved David.  
  
"I said, you're a fag!" laughed Test. David's eyes began to grow angry and his whole body had a fury inside it. He grabbed the nearest weapon, a crowbar while Test had his back turned and hit him across the back with it. Test stumbled as David knocked him down by hitting him in the knees.  
  
"Fuck you! Look who's the fag now!" shouted David as he walked off, crowbar in hand.  
  
In the ring, Victoria was squaring off against Stephanie. Victoria had Stephanie in a reverse camel clutch and Charity was trying to get into the ring, but the ref was holding her back. Nidia got into the ring and poked Stephanie in the eyes. She then ran back as the ref turned around. Charity ran in and broke up the hold and ran back. Victoria got up and was now arguing with Charity. Stephanie snuck up behind her and rolled her up. She only got a 2 count though. Stephanie tagged Charity in. Charity picked up Victoria into a scoop slam and slammed her down. Stephanie ran to the outside and began to have a disputed with Nidia as Charity climbed the top rope. She then executed her finisher, "Glitter" which was a shooting star press. She pinned and picked up the victory. "Dirrty" played and the two sisters celebrated. 


	2. A Topic For Sister's Night

When they got backstage, Shane and Hunter were there to congratulate them. They all hugged and Charity rushed to her locker room, to change out of her ring attire. She didn't really like it.she felt a bit violated. After all, it was Stephanie's choice for costume. Charity quickly changed into her sports bra and overalls and grabbed her Discman. She clipped it on and it began to play as she walked out of her locker room. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into Test. She looked up and turned off her Discman. She slipped off her headphones. "Uhhh.hi Test." She said, quietly. Test looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey Charity. How are you?" He asked, backing her into a wall and putting his arms up so she couldn't escape easily.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered.  
  
"That's good. My, my.don't you look cute in your outfit." He said, placing his finger near her chest. Shane was distracted a few hallways later, talking with his friends Matt and Jeff Hardy. Charity gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Thanks. You look good too." She said, looking at his short grey tights. In her mind, she was lying because his attire was extremely ugly. She preferred a more dressed guy.  
  
"This? It's nothing. You did a great job out in the ring tonight." He said.  
  
"Thanks a bunch. Don't you have a match?" asked Charity, a bit scared. He shook his head and pressed his oily body against hers.  
  
"Nope. No match at all. Why don't we spend the night together?" He asked.  
  
"How about we don't? I have to meet up with Stephanie.tonight is sister's night."  
  
"What's sister's night?" He asked.  
  
"Oh.one night, each week.it's just Stephanie and I. We do the sister thing and bond. Talk about guys, you know.that stuff!" She explained.  
  
"Well.here's one thing to talk about." Test says as he grabs Charity's head and gives her a huge kiss. She pushes him away and hurries off, as he grins. "She wants me." He said to himself and walked off.  
  
Charity rushed over to her sister, who was with Triple H. "Ewwww! Stephanie, he kissed me!" She cried.  
  
"Who?!" asked Stephanie.  
  
"Test!"  
  
Stephanie and Triple H both made faces. "How?" asked Triple H, who had his arm wrapped around Stephanie's body.  
  
"Well, I was walking out of my locker room and he backed me into the wall. He had his arms in my way so I couldn't get out. He said a few things and I told him about sister's night and how we talk about boys and he then said, 'well, here's one thing to talk about.' And forced himself on me! Icky!" She explained.  
  
Stephanie was in shock. "That jerk!" She said. Triple H looked down at Charity.  
  
"Don't worry, Charity. Me and a few buddies will kick his ass. Nobody forces themselves on my girl's little sister and gets away with it!"  
  
"Thanks Hunter!" Charity said, looking up at her sister's muscular boyfriend.  
  
"Charity, don't worry about it. Let's go to the store and pick up some ice cream for tonight. " said Stephanie, grabbing her little sister by the hand, letting go of Hunter.  
  
"You two do that. I'm going to find a few friends and get Test." Said Hunter, walking off. They all waved and Charity and Stephanie left in Stephanie's red Lamborghini. They went to the grocery store and brought a large tub of Ben and Jerry's. The two girls then went to the hotel and shared it, laughing over boys and other stories. 


	3. Wishing On A Star

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Triple H had gathered up a furious David Flair, a mad Shane McMahon, a clueless pair of Hardy Brothers and a chilled out Rob Van Dam. "Listen up, guys! Test forced himself on Charity. We have to get him. I promised Stephanie that I would." He explained.  
  
"That asshole! I told him not to touch her!" exclaimed Shane. Rob Van Dam walked over to Shane and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Dude.chill out! We'll get Test!" He said. David was sitting on a chair, gripping his crowbar. Matt had heard everything that Hunter has said and was now explaining it in a simpler form to his younger brother, Jeff.  
  
After a plan was thought out, they set to work. Test was by himself, outside. He had seemed to be talking to himself too. "Oh, Test! You are the man! You'll be in Charity McMahon's pants in no time!" He smiled a very cocky smile but, it was suddenly wiped off his face when Shane McMahon appeared in front of him.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Shane, with his arms crossed.  
  
"In no time.your little sister will be mine, McMahon!" Test said, laughing. Just then, he was hit across the back with a chair. Shane moved out of the way as Test stumbled. Standing there was Triple H with a chair. He began to beat on Test but, then dropped it. Up above, was Jeff Hardy standing on top of a truck. He then did the Swanton bomb onto Test. David began to beat on Test with his crowbar, letting out all his frustrations. Matt picked up Test and gave him the Twist of Fate. RVD then came in and did the Rolling Thunder. Test was bleeding by now but, that didn't stop them. Triple H and Shane held Test up, as he was kicked in the 'testicles' by David and then shot there by his crowbar. The crew then left him lying, in pain. They all walked into the arena, happy that Test would be out of action for a while.  
  
When SmackDown rolled around, Test was at home, recovering. Charity and Stephanie had no idea that the guys have done what they did. The two sisters walked into the arena, as Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus ran up to them. "Stephanie! Your boyfriend is so sweet!" exclaimed Torrie. Stephanie gave her a look.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Stephanie.  
  
"I mean, him and his friends beat up Test for your little sister! Awwww!" gushed both Torrie and Trish.  
  
"What?!?!" cried Charity.  
  
"You didn't know?! Triple H, Shane, David, Matt, Jeff and Rob all beat up Test because of what he did to you!" explained Trish.  
  
"My god!" said Charity. "They did that?" She added. Torrie and Trish nodded as she ran off, in search for the guys. Stephanie stayed and continued to chat with the two divas. Charity found Shane and David, both at a vending machine and ran up to them. David saw her coming and felt all tingly inside. She was dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans and a baby doll tee with the words "Love Me or Not... I'm the Queen!" written across the chest in golden glitter. The tee was black and it fit every curve of hers perfectly. She also had a couple of arm bands that Jeff Hardy made for her. She pulled off the look perfectly. Her chestnut brown hair was down and straight. "David! Shane!" She called out to them as Shane turned to her. She ran up to them and hugged them both tightly.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Shane.  
  
"For getting Test! Thanks so much." She said.  
  
"You're welcome!" replied David.  
  
"I was told that you hit him in the 'testicles', David! Good job!" She giggled. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well, I got to go. I have a match tonight and I have to get ready. See ya!" She hugged her brother and then when it came to David, she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Charity ran off as David felt his cheek, smiling. Shane caught him.  
  
"You like her?" He asked. David was snapped back to reality.  
  
"Uh.no!" He answered quickly.  
  
"Oooh ok!" said Shane, not believing him. David switched the topic.  
  
In Charity's locker room, she was getting dressed into her ring attire. Since she had a singles match, she got to alter her costume a bit. She slipped on a pair of baby blue short shorts and kept the baby doll tee on. She was putting on her black boots when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" She called, while lacing up one of her boots. The door opened and her father walked in. "Hey Daddy!" She said when she saw him. She got up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Charity. What's this I hear? That Test forced himself on you?" He asked, with a tone of concern in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, it was on RAW. I was walking out of my locker room and he backed me into a wall." Charity explained.  
  
"That bastard!"  
  
"Daddy, don't worry. Shane, Triple H, David Flair, The Hardy Boyz and RVD already took care of him. He's recovering now."  
  
"Oh ok. I don't usually encourage those types of attacks but.since he did something to you, I'll let it go!"  
  
"Thanks Daddy! I really don't want David or anybody to get into trouble." She said and hugged him.  
  
After talking for a bit, Vince left the locker room and walked up to Ric. "Ok. My job is done. It's almost certain that she likes your son."  
  
Ric grinned. "WOOOO! Now! For me to go research David!" Vince patted him on the back as the Nature Boy walked off, in search for his son. Ric found David, in his locker room, listening to music on the radio. Shawn Desman's "Baby Stay" was playing. Ric walked in. "David? You don't usually listen to this type of music!" exclaimed Ric, as David looked at his father.  
  
"I uh. I'm starting to like it." He explained.  
  
"Why? Is it because it's one of Charity's favorite singers?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I just like it."  
  
"So.what do you think about this? Vince and I decided to get together to just talk and I want to bring you along."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Charity will be there!"  
  
"Ok, I'll go. Now, get out DAD!" shouted David as Ric laughed. Ric got out of the room and met up with Vince.  
  
"Ok, it's set. He likes her too. He's listening to that Shawn Desman guy!" exclaimed Ric.  
  
"The one that Charity gushes over?"  
  
"That's the one!" Ric said as the two men walked off to have coffee.  
  
Charity walked out of her locker room, dressed for her match. She had a matching baby blue bandanna that was on her head. She was singing Shawn Desman's "Shook" to herself, dancing. "Front row at the fashion show. Lights down, they're ready to go. Looking up at the runway saw the girl from the other day." She sang.  
  
"Victoria's got a secret.she's the girl, that I want to be with!" sang a voice. Charity jumped and saw David standing there.  
  
"You listen to Shawn Desman?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's a cool guy." Answered David.  
  
"That's crazy! Nobody else really listens to him."  
  
"Yeah, I know! Finally I found someone that does." He smiled at her. She flashed a smile back and he seemed to be mesmerized.  
  
"I have a match against Victoria right now. I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Later!" He called out as she danced her way to the curtain. When Charity reached the curtain, Victoria was already out there. Suddenly, "Dirrty" began to play and the youngest McMahon strutted out and took the spotlight. David watched from backstage, with a smile on his face. Little did he know, Vince and Ric were spying on him. The match was intense. It shifted from here to there and ended with Charity hitting "Glitter" on Victoria and pinning her. She celebrated in the ring and then dashed backstage. David was watching her and didn't notice that she had snuck up behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey David!" He was surprised and turned around.  
  
"Hey Charity! Great match!" He said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Just then, out walked Ric and Vince. The two men walked up to their children. "Hey kids!" greeted Ric.  
  
"Hi Mr. Flair. Hey Dad!" greeted Charity.  
  
"Hey Mr. McMahon. Hey Dad!" said David.  
  
"Why don't we take you kids out for a bite to eat? Charity, you must be hungry after your match!" suggested Vince McMahon.  
  
"What a great idea!" exclaimed Ric Flair.  
  
"That's good with me." David said. Charity agreed.  
  
"But, I need to change." She said.  
  
"No, you don't. The place might be full by the time we get there if you change!" said Vince, dragging his daughter as Ric walked along with David. They all climbed into the fancy black limo. The limo drove to a nice diner in town and the four of them got out. David and Charity followed their fathers into the diner and right away, Charity got whistles for wearing her shorts.  
  
"Dad! I told you that I needed to change!" whispered Charity.  
  
"I'll make sure they don't touch you." He said, as he found two tables. Ric and Vince sat in one and ordered coffee. David and Charity sat in the other, and ordered some soft drinks.  
  
When their drinks arrived, the waiter placed them on their table and whistled at Charity. "My, my.aren't you a cute one. What's your name, doll?" He asked. Charity seemed disgusted because he was older than he. He looked about thirty and he had a fat gut sticking out.  
  
"My name's Chari-.Charlene." She had just saved her own self as David laughed to himself at her save. The waiter continued to hit on her until David came to the rescue.  
  
"Excuse me buddy, but aren't you a bit too old to be hitting on her? You pedophile!" He said. The fat waiter looked at David.  
  
"Who are you? Her brother?"  
  
"No, I'm her.boyfriend." He said, bravely. He shot Charity a 'go-along-with- it' look.  
  
"Oh, well.keep your virgin girlfriend!" The man said and walked off. Charity blushed.  
  
"Sorry about that." Apologized David.  
  
"It's ok." She was still blushing and looked around. Vince and Ric were in their own world, talking about the company's next big step.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" David asked, innocently.  
  
"Because of what he said." She said quietly.  
  
"The virgin thing? Are you one?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Charity, it's alright. You don't have to be embarrassed." He said to her.  
  
"It's just.that you're the first one who knows. I mean, others know but.you're the first guy besides anybody in my family that knows." Charity explained.  
  
"I feel so special." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Well, I'm just waiting for that special someone. I just don't want anybody."  
  
"I get what you mean." He said. After they were done with their food, they left the diner and their dads with the bill. David and Charity had decided to take a walk.  
  
The night was breezy and Charity had no jacket. David had noticed her shivering. "You want my jacket?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's ok." She replied.  
  
"No, take it." David then took off his jacket and put it on her. She smiled her thanks as the two continued to walk on and talk.  
  
"David?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you ever wished on a shooting star?"  
  
"Nope. I don't believe in that stuff."  
  
"Well, why not start? There's one right now. "Charity pointed to the sky and sure thing, there was a shooting star coming. He decided to give it a try and made a wish in his mind. So did Charity. They both closed their eyes. After the wishes were made, David turned to Charity.  
  
"What did you wish for?" He asked.  
  
"It's a secret." 


	4. In Love

"So is mine." David and Charity walked on, talking. Charity was still cold so David put his arm around her. They made their way back to the diner. David and Charity walked over to the limo, where Ric and Vince were standing.  
  
"Where did you two go?" asked Ric, smugly.  
  
"We went for a walk." Replied Charity. David still had his arm around here as they got into the limo. Ric and Vince sat in the front, with the window separating them up and the black limo drove into the night.  
  
The next day was their day off. Charity was lounging in her hotel room, too tired and lazy to get up. She laid in her bed, in her cute cartoon chicken pajamas and stared at the ceiling. She studied it, bored out of her mind. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Thinking it was Stephanie, she said, "Come in!" But, it wasn't Stephanie who walked in, it was David.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead!" He said.  
  
"I'm not sleeping. I'm just lazy." She said; a bit embarrassed because of the way she looked.  
  
"Ok. Hey Lazyass. Get up!" He exclaimed. Charity groaned.  
  
"I don't want to!" She cried.  
  
"Are you on your period?" asked David, half-jokingly.  
  
"No. It's just too early."  
  
"It's 1:00 PM!" He cried out, pointing to the clock on the wall. She took a look at it and turned over. Charity pulled her blankets over her head.  
  
"Oiy! I hate the morning." She complained. David laughed and sat on her bed.  
  
"Well, you have to get up! Besides, it's afternoon."  
  
"Not for me. 1:00 is considered morning in the world of Charity McMahon!"  
  
"And what is a trip to the mall considered for Charity McMahon?" He asked. Charity bounded up from her bed, her brown eyes lighting up.  
  
"The mall?! That's heaven!" She yelled. David laughed.  
  
"That means that YOU have to get that lazy butt of yours off the bed and go take a shower!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! I'm up!" She said, getting up and grabbing her robe. Charity stuck her tongue out at David as she entered the room's bathroom and shut the door behind her. David got up and began to make the bed. After that, he laid back on it.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Charity finished up with her shower and came out, with a white bath towel draped around her. She slipped the robe on, with her hair dripping wet. David couldn't help but, gawk at her. She didn't notice, as for she was choosing an outfit. She then went back into the bathroom to change. David watched as Charity stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of light blue jeans that hugged every curve and a white top that showed off her midriff. On the shirt was a silver star and her hair was in two pigtail braids. Charity slipped on her shoes and jumped onto the bed. "I'm ready!" She cried out as David sat up.  
  
"Let's go then!" He said and grabbed her by the hand. She laughed and grabbed her purse. The next thing you know, they both were in David's silver convertible and headed to the local mall.  
  
While they were at a four-way stop, David looked at Charity's stomach. "You know, you've got a great stomach." He complimented as she blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you." She answered politely.  
  
"You should get your belly button pierced." He suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" She cried.  
  
"No, I think it'd look cute. And sexy." David said.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah." David replied as he turned the corner and made his way into the parking lot of the huge shopping center.  
  
"Well, I guess I should!" She said.  
  
"Great! Because I see a piercing parlor right there!" He said as he drove to it and parked. He got out of the car as Charity got out also. He took her hand and brought her in. There was a large man with the name tag "Chris" on it. He looks normal, Charity thought.  
  
"Hi there. How may I help you?" asked Chris.  
  
"My friend here wants to get her belly button pierced." David answered.  
  
"Ok, what's your name, Hun?"  
  
"Charity." The nervous girl replied. Chris wrote it down on a piece of paper and wrote down some other information, as Charity gave it out to him.  
  
"Alright. I'll bring you over to Natina, our piercer. She'll do it for you."  
  
"Um.could I bring my friend with me?" She asked as Chris laughed.  
  
"Yeah sure. That's what most people ask anyways." He replied.  
  
"Thanks." David said as Charity dragged him over to the little private room where Natina was standing.  
  
"Hi Charity!" greeted Natina.  
  
"Hi." The girl said to her.  
  
"Can you lie down please?"  
  
"Sure." Charity laid down on the table as David took hold of her hand. Natina began to explain the process, while getting the needle ready. After explaining, Natina stuck the needle in and Charity screamed and had tears running down her face. David held her hand tightly, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Charity! Calm down. Breathe. Just breathe. Don't worry, it's almost over." He said as Natina put in the flowered barbell that Charity had chose out earlier. Natina announced that she was finished and Charity sat up. She walked to mirror that was in the room and took a look at it.  
  
"It's pretty cool!" She exclaimed. David agreed and they thanked Natina. Charity paid for the piercing and got the cleaning solution. They then walked the rest of the mall. Charity saw a store called "Urban Underground" and her eyes lit up.  
  
"David!" She cried out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since I got my belly button pierced.you have to dress up!"  
  
"In what?" Charity didn't answer but, she pulled David into the store. She hurried him over to a rack of Sean John outfits.  
  
"Shawn Desman clothes!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shawn Desman wore a Sean John outfit in his "Get Ready" video. Please, just try it on1"  
  
David sighed as he saw the pleading in Charity's eyes. "Alright. I'll try it on and if I like it, I'll buy it."  
  
"Great!" She cried. Charity jumped and hugged David. He found a white Sean John outfit in his size and went over to the changing room. He slipped on the pants and jacket. He walked out and modeled it. Charity was studying him. "Something's missing." She pointed out.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"The hat!" Charity ran to the front of the store and grabbed an identical hat to the one in the video. She slipped it on David's head and smiled. "There's my Shawn Desman!" She gushed.  
  
David smiled at that comment. He was HER Shawn Desman. He looked into the mirror. With the clothes, he didn't look too bad. "This looks pretty good." He said.  
  
"So.does that mean that you're going to buy it?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" answered David. Charity hugged him once again as he went to go change. He got back into his old clothes and went to the cashier to get it rung up. David paid for them and they walked out of the store, both smiling.  
  
Later that night, Charity was on the phone in her hotel room. She was talking to one of her friends from back home, Lacy. "He's so cute! I got him to try on a Sean John outfit. You know.the one that Shawn Desman wears in "Get Ready"! He looked so hot! And he bought it too. David actually liked it. I think I'm actually beginning to have a crush on him."  
  
"What are you talking about? The last time you talked to me was last week and you said he was cute. Now it's a crush?!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Geesh, Char. You don't have a crush. You're in love!"  
  
"Whatever! Anyways, we also took these really cute pictures in the booth. We made monkey faces and stuck our tongues out. It was so fun!" Charity exclaimed, wrapping the phone cord around her finger.  
  
"Charity Alyssa McMahon is in LOVE!" cried out Lacy, laughing. Charity laughed and then said,  
  
"Think what you want, Lacy Madison Alexander! You're so pa-tooey!"  
  
"Ha, that's funny! But, I've got to go. I'm meeting Ty at the movies. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Charity said and hung up the phone. She took a look at the pictures and laughed. The day was so fun. Besides taking pictures and shopping, they shared an ice cream cone and drove to the boardwalk, where they had a great walk and a wonderful talk. She smiled to herself and placed the pictures in her fuzzy blue keepsake box. Charity then leaned back on her bed and clicked on the TV. 


	5. The One

After the show, Charity ran backstage and went into the women's washroom. She washed her face and mouth and then walked out. Waiting for her was David, Ric and Vince. "Are you ok, Hun?" asked Vince.  
  
"Yes I am, Daddy. I'll be ok. It's just that Test keeps on forcing himself on me."  
  
"That Test is going to get it. I'll take care of him for you, Charity." Replied Ric Flair.  
  
"What are you going to do, Dad?" asked David.  
  
"I'm laying down a challenge to that bastard for Thursday! He's going to get what he deserves."  
  
"Thanks, Ric! This means so much to me. "Charity smiled and gave Ric a small hug.  
  
"I still don't think it's safe for you to be alone, Charity. I think you need a bodyguard." Vince McMahon said.  
  
"Who?" asked Charity. Just then, Big Show showed up.  
  
"Me." He said, confidently. Charity looked up at the 7 foot giant.  
  
"Show? You're my bodyguard?" asked Charity.  
  
"Yup. Your dad hired me to watch over you so that asshole Test doesn't show up." He answered.  
  
"Alright. That's cool with me."  
  
The night went on, the Big Show watching over Charity carefully. David was with Charity, talking to her and trying to comfort her about what had happened. "Char, it's going to be fine. With Big Show, Test won't touch you ever again. I'm not going to let that sick freak touch you again. I promise." He explained.  
  
"Promise?" Charity asked, looking up at David who had his arm around her.  
  
"Yes, I promise. Listen Charity." He had finally worked up the courage to tell her how he felt. "Charity, I like you. No wait.let me say that again. I love you. I want you to be safe and I don't want sleazy guys like Test going after you. You're a beautiful and pure girl and he's not worth your time. All he wants is to have sex with you. He wants to hurt you. I know, you probably think I'm sounding like Shane but, all Shane wants to do is protect you. That's what I want to do too. I can't put in words what I feel about you. There's always been this feeling when I'm around you. It's this sort of happy feeling, kind of like I'm with the right person. You have shown me a new light and I like you the way you are. I know.I'm blabbering on and on so, I'm going to say what I needed to say for so long now. Charity McMahon, will you give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"  
  
Big Show was almost to tears as Charity looked at David. She had tears streaming down her face. Between sobs, she spoke. "David, I can't believe you feel this way about me. All this time, I thought that nobody cared about me this way. I thought that Shane was too overprotective and I thought that it was unfair because he wasn't that way with Stephanie. Now, I see that you are right. He just wants to protect me but, sometimes I can't use a brother's protection. At times, I needed the protection of somebody who loves me and I thought that I would never find that guy. But now, I have found that special guy. And that special guy is you. David, I love you. And I'm going to feel so honored that you're my boyfriend." They both then smiled at each other and leaned in to kiss.  
  
Right then, David and Charity shared their very first kiss together. Big Show had seen the whole thing and now was crying. He sobbed as Charity and David stopped their kiss. They both looked over at the large, sensitive man and laughed. "Show? Are you ok?" asked David.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, wiping away his tears. "It's just that.you two are so sweet!" He added, crying some more. Both David and Charity smiled.  
  
"I think you can leave now Show. I'm totally safe in the arms of my prince." Smiled Charity.  
  
"Alright. See ya kids later. And don't stay up too late!" laughed the Big Show as he waved and was out the door. David embraced Charity and leaned in for another kiss.  
  
This time, the kiss was more passionate and lasted longer. While holding each other, David took his hands and began to slowly take off Charity's pink top. He undid the halter straps and let it fall, as for she let him. In her mind, she was thinking.  
  
This is right. I mean, I love him. I'm ready.  
  
David moved down to her neck and began to kiss it, softly. She held him but, then let go for a mere second as he took off her shirt, revealing her light pink lace bra. He smiled at her and went in for more passionate kisses. After a moment, Charity pulled away and took David's shirt off for him. He placed his arms around Charity's waist and began to slowly unbutton her faded blue jeans. He got them off and there she was, in her pink lace thong. David had a pair of tear-away pants on and Charity got an idea. She pressed her body against David's and grabbed his waist. She then grabbed the pants and ripped them off, leaving David to be in his plaid boxers. They made their way onto the nice and comfy blue sheeted bed that was in the room. David placed Charity on the bed and laid on her top her. They continued to make out as David dimmed the lights with a free hand. He began to caress her breast softly as she moaned lightly. David was caressing Charity as she kissed his neck. He stopped for a moment. "I almost forgot." He then grabbed a condom that was in his pants pocket and took off his boxers. He slipped it onto his erect penis as Charity giggled.  
  
"You carry one around?" She asked.  
  
"For special occasions like this one." He replied. He then walked over to her and took off her thong as she took off her bra. He opened her legs a bit and smiled at her. She smiled back as he stuck his penis into her vagina. She cried out in pain but, was also pleasured. He pulled it out and climbed on top of her. He began to kiss her breast softly and then kissed her neck. Charity kissed David as he stuck it in once again. After he took it out, Charity turned David over and got on top of him. She began to kiss him all over his body, making him hot as fire. David was getting more erect as Charity kissed his stomach and blew on it. She then went up to him and said softly,  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He replied and kissed her. He then turned her so he was on top and it all began again. She moaned in pleasure, saying his name over and over again. He enjoyed the way she said it. It wasn't loudly so the whole world could hear. It was secretive. It was only so he could hear.  
  
The night went on, and the couple stopped after they had stopped climaxing. Charity and David laid in the bed, under the blankets and arms around each other. David was kissing Charity's forehead as she slowly fell asleep with a smile on her face. David looked down at the love of his life and smiled at her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Charity was first to get up. She got showered with a smile on her face. She got dressed with a smile on her face. Charity did her make up with a smile on her face. She sat on her couch, reading Cosmo with a smile on her face. She looked over at the sleeping David, with a very satisfied smile on her face. While Charity was reading an advice column in Cosmo, David has awoken. Charity didn't notice until she heard his voice. "Good morning, beautiful." David said. Charity smirked and put her magazine down. She turned around and saw him.  
  
"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"  
  
"It was great. And you?"  
  
"Fantastic." The couple laughed as David got up and headed to the shower. Charity picked up Cosmo again and waited as David showered and got dressed. After he put his clothes on, he sat down beside her and kissed her.  
  
"Let's go get breakfast." He suggested.  
  
"Alright." She replied, placing her magazine down. David grabbed her hand and they both walked out of the locker room. When they reached the end of the hallway, Stephanie and Lita were talking. Stephanie looked at them holding hands and held her hands to her heart.  
  
"Awww! That's so adorable!" She cried. Lita looked at them and smiled. She then laughed.  
  
"Hey, David! Isn't that the same outfit you wore last night?" Lita questioned. Stephanie's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my god! Char! You go girl!" She said, pumping her fist in the air and laughing. Charity smiled at Lita and her older sister.  
  
"We're going to leave you two goofballs now and go get breakfast. See ya later, geeks!" said Charity, pulling David along.  
  
"Good-bye, ladies!" He said, saluting.  
  
"Bye lovebirds! Have fun!" shouted Lita, as Stephanie laughed. They cheered and yelled as David opened the door to his silver convertible for Charity. She got in. David went to the other side and then drove off to a diner.  
  
When they got back, all their friends and family had found out.courtesy of Lita and Stephanie. David and Charity walked in and were greeted with cheers. Big Show was clapping as Ric and Vince gave each other high fives. "We did it, Vince! We got our kids together!" Ric said.  
  
Charity and David were in shock. "You mean, you two were playing Match Maker?!" asked the both of them. Vince and Ric nodded.  
  
"Yes, we were! But, I don't think that we needed to do much. You guys just fell in love." Explained Vince.  
  
"My dad." David trailed off.  
  
"Is crazy!" Charity finished off and they both laughed. They then all began to talk about everything. 


	6. Terror Arrives

It was now another edition of Monday Night RAW and Test was back and furious. During the show, he raged around the halls, in search for one of his attackers. When he found Rob Van Dam walking out of his locker room, he ambushed him with a 2 by 4 and cracked it across his ribs. He then hit the pump handle slam and left him lying on the ground.  
  
Later that night, Triple H was in a match against Chris Jericho. While Triple H was going to do the Pedigree on Jericho, Test came out of nowhere and attacked Triple H with the ring bell. He cracked Triple H's head open and the blood began to pour out. Test didn't stop until Triple H was out cold. EMTs and Stephanie ran out to help Hunter. Test walked backstage, ignoring it all.  
  
Test had also attacked Charity's brother Shane by ramming him into a glass window. Shane fell through and was severely cut. Charity watched in horror as her brother was being beat up. The Hardyz tried to rescue Shane but, didn't succeed. Matt was thrown into a metal door and Jeff was power bombed onto a bunch of crates. Everybody was down but, there was still David left. Test went into a rampaging search for David, knocking down everybody in his way. He had even hit the costume designer! David sat in his locker room, his crowbar in hand. Charity was out in the halls, talking with Amy Dumas, better known as Lita. Lita was worried about Matt and was getting ready to go see him in the medical room of the arena. Charity listened to Lita worry and began to worry about her brother even more. Shane was brought to the hospital, along with Triple H. Jeff and Matt were both in the medical room. Suddenly, Test came stomping up to them. "Where the hell is David?!" He asked, frantically.  
  
"I don't know!" cried Charity.  
  
"You're going to tell me where he is!" He screamed, scaring her. She shuddered as he grabbed her and picked her up over his shoulder. She cried for help.  
  
"Test! Put her down!" Lita shouted.  
  
"Shut the hell up, whore! Go tell David Flair that the only way he'll get Charity back is that he has to get his wussy ass out to the ring, where I'll be!" He demanded. Lita ran off, in search of David's locker room as Test headed to the empty ring.  
  
The audience booed as he came out, with Charity on his shoulder. He grabbed a steel chair and got into the ring. He set the chair up and put his foot on it, still holding Charity. Lita finally found David's locker room and banged her fists on it. "David! Open up! Test has Charity and the only way you can get her back is if you go to the ring!" She yelled as he stood up. He opened the door and ran to the ring, with his black metal crowbar in hand. David ran out as Lita ran to tell Vince and Ric. David got a mic and screamed into the microphone,  
  
"Test! LET HER GO!" Test laughed as Charity screamed for David and tried to get out of Test's strong hold. "I MEAN IT! LET CHARITY GO!" David yelled. He then began to make his way into the ring. David slide in but, was knocked down by a big boot. The fans booed even more. Test looked down at him and grabbed his crowbar. He held it in the air and then tossed it out of the ring. David got up again and charged at Test but, was knocked down again. David was hurt, on the canvas as Test grabbed the mic and spoke.  
  
"Sorry Flair! This one's mine!" He then placed Charity down but, held her so she couldn't escape. He grinned and forced another kiss on her as she struggled to get away. Suddenly, out ran Vince McMahon and Ric Flair. Test pushed Charity out of the way and she landed on her face. Vince slide into the ring but, Test grabbed him and threw him out. Ric jumped Test from behind but, Test turned around and began punching Ric Flair. He then knocked the Nature Boy out of the ring. He turned around and knocked David down with a clothesline. Test turned around once again and saw Charity try to sneak out of the ring. He grabbed her and threw her down. He then got on top of her and was touching her and kissing her. She tried wiggling away but, Test was too big for her. David got up and pulled Test off of Charity. Test turned around to meet a chair shot to the face. Test fell as all three men began to stomp on him. Charity got up and brushed herself off. She then pushed the three men aside.  
  
"What is she going?!" cried out King.  
  
Charity mounted herself onto the knocked out Test and slapped him hard across the face. She then climbed to the top rope and hit "Glitter" on him as RAW went off to cheers. 


	7. The Newest Couple On SmackDown!

Later that night, David and Charity were on the roof of the arena, bundled up in their jackets and two very large blankets. David was hugging her, keeping her warm. They watched the sky, looking for shooting stars. "Davy?" asked Charity, using the new nickname she had thought up for him.  
  
"Yes, Char?"  
  
"Do you remember that night when we wished on a shooting star?"  
  
"Yes, of course I do."  
  
"Do you remember what you wished for?" She asked.  
  
"I certainly do." He replied.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I wished that you loved me the way I do. I guess it came true."  
  
"Wow. I guess both our wishes came true because that was mine too. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He replied and kissed her. They then looked up at the stars some more, but no shooting star appeared. After it got really dark, they gathered their stuff and got off the roof. Charity and David grabbed their bags and then went to their hotel room. A shared hotel room, just to be exact.  
  
It was SmackDown and the world was going crazy for the couple of David Flair and Charity McMahon. When SmackDown was underway, Richard Marx's "Wherever you go" began to play and a video of Charity and David was being played. Suddenly, silver glitter sprayed all over the arena and David and Charity walked out. David was dressed in his Sean John outfit, complete with the hat. Charity was wearing a lilac midriff showing top and a white skirt that was just above her knee. The couple posed and held each other as the fans went wild. They then began to walk down the ramp, fingers laced. David and Charity reached the bottom of the ramp and David jumped onto the canvas. He grabbed Charity's hand and helped her into the ring. David then got in himself. The ring announcer gave Charity a microphone as the music faded out and the crowd was all ears. She brought it up to her glossy lips and began to speak, "David and I just wanted to come out here and show the world that we are in love! That's right people; David Flair and I are in love!" The crowd screamed as she smiled. She then carried on, "We wanted to show you all that our love can never be broken so that we could show Test! Test, how dare you violate me like that! You've forced yourself on me two times! And I'm sick of it. Tonight, you will face my boyfriend's father Ric Flair.in a submission match!" The crowd screams even more as David smiles.  
  
"A submission match! Ric Flair's got the Figure Four!" exclaimed SmackDown announcer, Michael Cole.  
  
"It's sure to be a rocket-buster!" said Tazz.  
  
Charity then gave the microphone to David. The fans were cheering for him as he began to speak, "Thank you all! Test, I'm telling you.if you ever come near Charity again, you'll get an ass kicking that will be with you for the rest of your fucking life!"  
  
Just then, Test's theme song began to play and the crowd automatically booed. Test came out onto the ramp, with a mic of his own in hand. He spoke as the music died down. "David, if you don't want me to touch Charity, then why don't you take your Dad's place in that submission match tonight?!" He challenged.  
  
David brought the mic up to his mouth after thinking for a moment and answered, "I WILL!"  
  
"Good. Bring Charity! You'll need the luck!" Test said, laughing. He left to a booing crowd. David then screamed,  
  
"TEST! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" as SmackDown went to a commercial break.  
  
After the break, SmackDown came back on air and Test was in his locker room, thinking of a way to get David. David and Charity were cuddling and talking to Vince and Ric. "Son, are you sure that you want to take my place in that match against Test?" asked a very concerned Ric Flair.  
  
"Yes, Dad. I'll be fine." Answered David.  
  
"We're just watching out for you, Son." Said Vince, patting David on the shoulder.  
  
"Son?" Charity laughed.  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I can see marriage in the future!" exclaimed Vince.  
  
"That's moving too fast, Mr. McMahon!" said David.  
  
"Who knows?" Vince asked, laughing and walking off. Ric followed, laughing. David and Charity went over to their locker room and just sat and talked.  
  
It was about thirty minutes until David's match so he was getting ready. Charity watched as he changed from Shawn Desman to a major baler, wearing a pair of black and white Kappa track pants and a white sleeveless 'And 1' basketball jersey. David slipped on black elbow pads and put on his boots. Charity had fun, helping David stretch. When he was all prepared, they sat back on the couch and talked again. Then, there was a knock on the door. "David! You're on in five!" was heard and the couple got up. They kissed and then walked out of the room, holding hands. When Charity and David walked out, people were smiling at them. They smiled back, proud that they were together. Behind them was clapping. They both turned around to see a scarred and bandaged Shane McMahon and Triple H standing there, with smiles on their face.  
  
"This is so sweet!" said Shane.  
  
"I know!" agreed Hunter. David and Charity smiled.  
  
"Hey bro. Hey Hunter. How are you guys feeling?" asked Charity.  
  
"Ah, we're fine. Nothing big. We'll live. But, we don't need to talk about us. We want to talk about you!" answered Shane.  
  
"Well, after my match then, ok? I have Test in about two minutes and Charity's coming with me." Said David.  
  
"Alright. You two go ahead. Good luck." Said Triple H.  
  
"Thanks. Later!" called out David as Charity waved and David pulled her along.  
  
"They're perfect for each other." Sighed Shane as Hunter nodded in agreement.  
  
Test was the first to come out and he was fuming in the ring, waiting for David. Suddenly, "Sick of it all" by Finger Eleven began to play and silver pyros shoot off. The crowd cheered as David Flair walked out, with Charity McMahon by his side. The couple was holding hands and they raised them in the air. They then walked down the silver steel ramp and when they reached the bottom, gave each a sweet kiss. Test saw it and began yelling, "GET IN, FLAIR!" as David shot him a look and held Charity for a few seconds more. She kissed him again and wished him luck as he slid into the ring and Charity went to ringside. When David slid in, Test automatically began to stomp on him. David rolled out of the way and got up. Test charged at him with a clothesline but, David ducked and dropkicked Test in the knee. Test dropped to his knees and David began delivering shots to the head. Test shoved David down and got up. David got up and this time, Test did get the clothesline to him. David got up and was knocked down with another one. After a third clothesline, he was finally down. Test picked him up and suplexed him. Test went for a cover but, the ref didn't count. Test then remembered that it was a submission match. Outside the ring, Charity was screaming for David to get up. David got up slowly and Test glared at Charity. She shot him a glare as David began to punch Test in the mid- section. David gave him a kick there and hit a DDT on him. Test was down for a moment and David grabbed his legs. He tried for the Figure Four leg lock but, Test wiggled out of the way. Both men got up and began to exchange blows. David was knocked down and Charity was getting frantic. Charity climbed onto the canvas and the ref was distracted by her. Test almost grabbed her but, was low blowed by David. Test fell over and David grabbed his legs. He then slapped on the Figure Four leg lock, yelling "WOOOO!" The fans cheered as Test began to tap out and "Sick of it all" played again. Charity slid into the ring and ran to David. She hugged and kissed him as Test laid on the mat in pain. 


	8. Crossing The Line

It was RAW once again and Test was ready to cross the line. He HAD to get Charity. He would do whatever it took to get her. He hated the fact that she wasn't interested in him. He wanted her but; all she could care about is that stupid David Flair. Test stormed into the arena before the show, with his bag over his shoulder. The people left him alone, knowing that he didn't want to be bothered. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Charity and David playing around in the halls. She was perched on his back. He was giving her a piggyback ride and she seemed to be having fun. Test was going crazy, saying to himself that David was supposed to be him. Charity belonged to him. He saw her sexy smile and wanted her even more. He turned the corner and walked into his locker room while David and Charity had their fun.  
  
Later that night, Charity was walking outside to her car to grab something. Her bodyguard, the Big Show had seemed to be behind her. Charity was in her car, searching for the CD while Big Show waited outside of the car. Big Show kept a keen eye on Mr. McMahon's daughter. While Charity was on the floor of the car, searching, Test snuck up behind Big Show and smashed him in the knee with a fire extinguisher. Big Show fell to his knees as Test sprayed the white foam in his eyes. Big Show screamed and Charity sat up. She looked out of her car window and saw Test attacking Big Show. Test had now knocked out the large man with a blow to the head. Charity was petrified. Test dropped the fire extinguisher and pulled something out of his pocket. Charity looked and it had seemed to be a silver key. Charity was frightened as Test climbed into the driver's seat and shut the doors. "Didn't know that I had the key to your car?" asked Test, with a sick smile on his face. Just then, he started it up and drove off, with a scared Charity in the back seat.  
  
Test didn't stop until he reached an abandoned warehouse. The place was dark as Test grabbed Charity and dragged her in there. She struggled to escape but, he tied her hands together and gagged her with a black bandanna. Test pushed the large metal door open and turned on the light. When the light was on, Charity saw the broken tables and chairs. There were also some broken crates. Test shut the door behind him and propped Charity onto the only standing table in the warehouse. She rolled off and tried to crawl away but, he was too fast and picked her up once again. He placed her on the table and tied her hands to it. He then tied her legs to the table. He had a sick grin on his face while doing it all. Charity had tears streaming down her face as she tried to speak but, was still gagged. "Don't cry, my dear. This will be fun." Test said. He ungagged her for a second.  
  
"Let me go, you sick bastard!" She cried.  
  
"No." He replied, as he put the gag back on. He then ripped off her skirt and shirt. He used a pair of scissors to cut off her bra and panties. She tried to get out but, it was useless. She had no escape. Her legs were tied open as Test began to strip down. Test took one look at her naked body and got hard. He slipped on a condom. "Hey, at least I remembered a condom!" He laughed as he got on top of Charity and began to stick his penis into her vagina. Lots of tears ran down her face as she was in horror. He was raping her and she had no control. Test had pushed himself in too hard and she began to bleed. After Test had stop, he untied her and wrapped her with a blanket. He wrapped her tightly and wound a few ropes around her. She was all rolled up as he picked her up, kissed her and then hit her in the head with a chair. He threw her onto the floor and left. Charity was out cold.  
  
Back at the arena, a frantic McMahon and an angry Flair family were all pacing around Vince's office. The show was over as Big Show explained what had happened. "Charity was getting a CD out of her car, sir. And I was keeping my eye on her until Test attacked me and sprayed fire extinguisher foam on me. I was out cold. When I woke up, the car was gone. I think he went somewhere."  
  
"That fucking bastard!" yelled Vince.  
  
"Test has gone too far!" exclaimed Stephanie who had tears in her eyes. Triple H was also there, holding his girlfriend, trying to comfort her. Linda McMahon sat in a chair, silent. She stared at the wall. Suddenly, she began to cry as Shane ran over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Mom, we'll find Charity. Hopefully she's fine." Shane told her.  
  
"Shane! You don't know that! What if Test killed her? What if she's dead right now?!" shouted Linda, with more tears. David Flair watched as Ric, Big Show and Vince were all talking about it. He was raging inside. He wanted to kill Test for what he did to Charity. David felt like bursting. Everybody stood in the room, yelling as David stood up.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WAITING FOR? THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IS OUT THERE, UNSAFE! YOUR DAUGHTER IS OUT THERE! YOUR SISTER MIGHT BE DEAD AND WE'RE STANDING HERE AND SHOUTING?! WE SHOULD BE FINDING HER!" He screamed and then took his black leather jacket and a flashlight that was lying around. He then left the office as Vince, Shane, Big Show and Triple H followed. Ric was staying in the office to comfort both Stephanie and Linda. Stephanie cried on Ric's shoulder as Linda cried on the other. Ric said comforting words to them, trying to calm them down.  
  
David, Triple H, Shane, Big Show and Vince all got into Shane's red Rolls Royce and drove around. They stopped at a gas station and began to question some people. Vince asked if they have seen Charity's silver Honda civic lately and the owner said that he saw it drive by and go over to the warehouse, two blocks down. The men thanked him and rushed over to the warehouse. They searched the outside of the scene. After a moment, Triple H shouted, "GUYS! I FOUND HER!" Everybody rushed over to a bruised and battered Charity. The civic was gone because Test had escaped with it. David ran up to Charity, who had her eyes half-open because they were beaten up.  
  
"Charity!" David shouted. She groaned as Vince and Shane untied the ropes and she was let free. Everybody gasped as they saw her naked and bruised body. She wrapped the blanket around herself and began to tell what happened.  
  
"He raped me. This is no joke. While I was in the car, Show got beat up. Test somehow had a key to my car and he drove me here. He tied me up to the table and gagged me so I couldn't bite him. And then.he raped me. It was so horrible. I couldn't do anything to escape and after he was done, he wrapped me up in the blanket, bounded it with the ropes and beat me up. And then after what felt like an eternity, you guys came." She explained, tears in her eyes. The mouths of Shane, Triple H, Vince and David dropped open while she told the story of terror.  
  
"Oh my god.Char. I'm so sorry!" Triple H said.  
  
"It's not your fault, Hunter. It's not anybody's fault. Big Show was just out when he took me."  
  
"Char, I feel that it's my fault. I should've been there for you." David spoke up.  
  
"David, don't feel that way, please. It's not your fault. You were busy."  
  
"I was in the arena! I was being stupid when I didn't decide to go with you."  
  
"Baby, we all make mistakes. It's not your fault."  
  
"Hey, hey. We need to get you back to the arena, Charity. Let's go." Vince chimed in as everybody nodded and followed.  
  
When they got back into the arena, Charity changed into some clothes and then was mobbed by Ric, Linda and Stephanie.  
  
"Charity! Sweetie, are you ok?" asked Linda.  
  
"Yes, Mommy. I'm just a bit scared."  
  
"What happened?" asked Stephanie. Charity then began to tell her story again, as everybody listened. She began to cry, along with Stephanie and Linda. David had tears forming in his eyes, about to let them fall. He tried to be strong and hold them back but, it was too much. The person who he most treasured, was raped. He left them fall as Charity watched him. He wept as she approached him and hugged him.  
  
"Davey, I'm fine. Please don't cry."  
  
"I can't help it, Char. I swear, I should've been watching over you. I'm so sorry, babe." He apologized.  
  
"It's ok. You don't have to be sorry. I'm ok now." Charity replied. She then took him into her arms again and hugged him. David stopped his tears and held Charity. The two then walked off to talk as the night faded away. 


	9. Happy Birthday Charity

A couple of weeks later, Test was put into jail and fired from the WWE for raping Charity. At the trial, he tried going after her again, not knowing that a security guard was watching him. He was charged guilty of rape and put into jail for twenty-five years. After Test was thrown into jail, Charity felt much safer.  
  
Charity, Stephanie and Lita were all hanging out in Lita's locker room, talking about Charity's upcoming birthday. "Char, I'm so excited! You're going to be 21!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I know! Legal! Wooo!" She cried out.  
  
"My baby sis is growing up." Stephanie said and hugged her. The girls began to discuss what to do while Shane, David and Triple H were in Triple H's locker room.  
  
"Guys, Charity's birthday is coming up. What should I get her?" asked David, twiddling his thumbs around.  
  
"How about one of those lace lingerie things? I got Steph that for our three month anniversary! She loved it and so did I!" grinned Hunter.  
  
"Man! I'm not going to get Charity that! She doesn't seem like the type of girl to wear that."  
  
"Dave, you better not get my sister that or I'm going to punch you!" exclaimed Shane McMahon, as Triple H laughed.  
  
"I won't. Calm down there, Shane-O. I need to think! Her birthday is in a week." He said, plopping onto the couch and holding his head. Triple H and Shane then ignored his worries, and started to play video games.  
  
A week later, Charity was the center of attention. She wore a pink and silver birthday crown that Lita picked up from a nearby party supply store. Also, she wore a matching pink feather boa and carried around a little silver wand. Everybody was congratulating her and she was getting trampled with presents. Charity, Stephanie, Lita, Trish and Torrie were all prancing around the place, having the time of their lives. In Torrie's hand was a bottle of fancy champagne and each diva had a glass. Triple H, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, RVD, Shane McMahon and David Flair watched them laugh and have fun, while drinking a few beers. The girls ran up to the guys and grabbed them. Charity took David. Stephanie took Triple H. Lita took Matt Hardy. Trish took Jeff Hardy. Torrie laughed to herself as she took both Shane McMahon and RVD. They all danced to "music" which was Charity and Stephanie singing. The two sisters began to sing "I Showed Her" by O-Town as a few others chimed in.  
  
"It's catching up to me right now Everything that I've said The night I left her there When I said I wanted out I was angry and upset And at the time I could care less about staying there I had to prove I didn't care As much as she thought I did  
  
[Chorus:] I showed her I let my pride take me Far away from the only woman I loved I showed her Now she has found someone new And her life will go on And I'm all alone But I showed her  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
I hate that she's in love But it took a while for her to get over the hurt Now I know that I messed up I was trying to give us time But I see she took that time to find somebody else What happened to the things she felt for me Am I really a part of her past  
  
[Chorus:] I showed her I let my pride take me far away From the only woman I loved I showed her Now she has found someone new And her life will go on And I'm all alone But I showed her  
  
Whoa oh oh's  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Now she has found someone new And her life will go on And I'm all alone But I showed her"  
  
After they finished with the song, Charity leaned into David and kissed him. After a few moments of passionate kissing, they broke apart with smiles on their faces. David then reached into the pockets of his black dress pants and pulled out a small black jewelry case. She gasped as he handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Charity." David said as she took the small case and opened it. Inside was a small golden ring with a pretty diamond in the middle. "It's a promise ring. It's my promise to you that I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you." He added as tears were streaming down her face. She grabbed him and hugged him as the others clapped.  
  
"Oh my god, David! Thank you sooo much! I love you too. And I promise to be with you for the rest of my life too." She said, between sobs. The couple shared another kiss and then the whole crew set out to go clubbing. 


	10. In Their Own World

At the club, Charity and David were really grinding on the dance floor. When O-Town's "All or Nothing" hit the speakers they got into each other's arms and slow danced. Charity rested her head on David's shoulder, smelling the nice scent of his cologne and just kept on smiling as David held Charity close, never wanting to let her go. When the song ended, they continued to hold each other as "My Everything" from 98 Degrees began to play. Lita and Matt also got onto the dance floor. They danced beside David and Charity. They laughed softly when they saw the couple so close. "They seem so comfy" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, it's like its fate that their together. I don't think anything can tear them apart." Lita answered.  
  
"Hmmm.maybe they'll become the next 'Matt Hardy and Lita' type couple!" laughed Matt, while running his hands through Lita's hair.  
  
"What kind of couple is that?" asked Lita.  
  
"This kind." Matt replied, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
The night went on, with everybody dancing in a huge group and breaking out crazy dance moves. David excused himself from everybody, saying that he had to go to the bathroom. After the song was over, the DJ got everybody's attention to the front stage. Standing there was David with a microphone in hand. Charity and the others watched on as he raised the mic to his mouth and said, "Charity McMahon.this song is for you." Just then, David began to sing "I'll Never Break Your Heart" by the Backstreet Boys.  
  
"Spoken: Baby, I know you're hurting Right now you feel like you could never Love again Now all I ask is for a chance To prove that I love you  
  
From the first day That I saw your smiling face Honey, I knew that we would Be together forever Ooh when I asked you out You said no but I found out Darling that you'd been hurt You felt like you'd never love again I deserve a try honey just once Give me a chance and I'll prove this all wrong You walked in; you were so quick to judge But honey he's nothing like me  
  
Chorus: I'll never break your heart I'll never make you cry I'd rather die than live without you I'll give you all of me Honey, that's no lie (2x)  
  
As time goes by You will get to know me A little more better Girl that's the way love goes baby, baby And I (I) know you're afraid (know you're afraid) To let your feelings show (feelings show) And I understand Girl, it's time to let go (girl, it's time to let go because) I deserve a try (try) honey Just once (once) Give me a chance (chance) and I'll prove this all wrong (wrong you walked) You walked in, you were so quick to judge (quick to judge) But honey he's nothing like me Darling why can't you see  
  
Chorus (2x)  
  
Bridge: No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry) I swear (Oh I, oh I, I swear) No way, no how (I'll never break your heart girl, I'll never make you cry)  
  
Chorus (3x)"  
  
After the song, Charity was swooned. During the song, David got off the stage and made his way to her, singing. When the song finished, she had more tears coming down from her eyes, as so did a few others in the club. After David was done, he took his true love into his arms and dipped her. He then kissed her as everybody cheered and clapped. After the kiss, Charity smiled. "That was so sweet!" She gushed.  
  
"Anything for you, honey." David replied and kissed her once again. The other people danced around them, as for they were the couple of the night, in the middle of everything but, in their own world. 


End file.
